


Second First Meeting

by aislingdoheanta



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin meet for the first time in a couple years at university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an modern AU I’ve been plotting in my head. And this is one of the only pieces I have ready. In the future, Merlin and Arthur are married with Arthur running his father’s Advertising Company and Merlin working as an ER Nurse. 
> 
> Originally posted to my [tumblr](http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/post/84504287742/fic-a-day-in-may-day-one)

Merlin swirled the spoon in his tea as his eyes skimmed the pages. He was currently reading  _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ because it was one of his favorite books and the year was never complete without reading at least one harry potter book. He had grown up with the Golden Trio after all.

“You were reading Harry Potter that last time I saw you too.” The voice was harsh and slightly mocking.

Merlin frowned into his book. He had been coming to this specific café for the past few months, ever since he moved into the student housing at King’s College. It was just far enough away from campus to not have too much student traffic, yet close enough that he didn’t need to use the tube or trams to get there. Unless it was raining of course. But the bottom line was that no one really ever bothered him. Not once in all his time coming here had anyone attempted to interrupt his reading.

“Well, apparently I did not finish it since yesterday,” Merlin said without looking up.

“I didn’t see you yesterday,” the voice continued. “I meant when I saw you a few years ago.”

“What are you going on about?” Merlin asked looking up and his breathing stopped. There stood Arthur Pendragon, the bane of his existence at the edge of his table. He was smiling softly at him which somehow made everything worse. “Oh. It’s you.”

He laughed, “What do you mean it’s you?”

Merlin went back to reading his book.

“Can I sit here?” Arthur asked and flopped down at Merlin’s nod.

When Arthur didn’t say anything, Merlin broke the silence. “How do you even remember me? I was only at school with you for a year three years ago.”

Arthur smiled sadly. “Of course I remember you, Merlin.”

“The transfer student with only one friend.” Merlin glanced up.

Arthur looked down and his face turned red. “I never said that. I mean, you were…different, yes, but not in a bad way.”

Merlin laughed and put his book down. “Please don’t tell me that you’re going to start spewing crap about how you had wanted to be my friend but the rigid social structure forbade you. I promise you, I’m not even mad about it. Just more shocked and surprised that you are sitting here. Talking to me.”

Arthur was quiet for a minute. “Well, you were always really nice and I just…felt like I had to say something to you. I mean, I know London’s a fairly small place compared to other places, but I never expected to run into you of all people.” He tapped the book Merlin had put down. “Reading your Harry Potter.”

Merlin genuinely smiled. “Don’t knock HP.”

Arthur sighed. “I never quite understood what was so exciting about that series. I mean, I read the first one when it came out but it just didn’t stick with me.”

Merlin gasped. “How can you say such things?”

“It's the truth.” Arthur said simply, taking a drink of his beverage.

“I think you just didn’t try to connect with it. You should reread them now,” Merlin told him.

“Why would I read them now? They’re children’s books.”

“They are not simply ‘children’s books,’ Arthur. They are a way of life.” Merlin said dramatically.

“How much coffee have you had today?” Arthur asked.

“None. I drink tea,” Merlin said.

“Then I have no explanation for how that last thought was allowed to leave your head.” Arthur smiled at him.

“Fine. I’m going to make you read them,” Merlin decided.

“You.  _You’re_  going to make me read them?” Arthur asked, his eyebrows raised.

“Yes.”

“And how are you going to do that?” Arthur wondered.

“I’m going to ask you,” Merlin told him.

“And you think that’s going to work?” Arthur questioned.

“I  _know_  it’s going to work,” Merlin responded with a smirk.

Arthur took a drink of his coffee. “Okay then. Ask away,” he said with a gesture of his hand.

“I’m not going to ask you  _now,_ ” Merlin told him. “It wouldn’t work now.”

Arthur studied him for a minute. “Then I guess I’ll just have to find you again and hope that you’ll ask me then.”

“I’m going to King’s College and I come here a few days a week. It shouldn’t be that difficult to find me.” Merlin told him.

“I’m going to King’s College,” Arthur said excitedly.

“This world is just too small,” Merlin said softly. “What are you going for?”

Arthur sighed and twisted his cup. “Business Management. That’s what my father went for and what he expects me to go for if I’m to take over his business when he retires.” He took a drink. “What about you?”

“Nursing.” Merlin turned his eyes away. He was not embarrassed to be going to school as a nurse, but the rest of the world liked to point out that it was odd. It was just the first step to becoming a Doctor they would argue. But he knew that he wanted to be a nurse because it’s more focused on the patient and patient care and that's what he preferred.

“Wow, that’s tough.” Arthur said. “Wasn’t your mother a nurse?”

Merlin frowned. “How could you know that?” He didn’t remember every telling Arthur that.

“I remember a lot of things from that year.” Arthur told him. “But that wasn’t an answer to my question.”

“She was, but then she went to medical school to become a doctor. She was doing her residency the year I had to transfer to your school. Now she’s a GP and loves it,” Merlin told him.

“That’s great. I’m glad she’s happy.” Arthur focused on drinking the rest of his coffee.

Merlin frowned and tried to find a way to bring the conversation back from before. “I normally come here to be alone,” Merlin started, “But I wouldn’t be opposed to having company every so often.”

Arthur smiled at him. “This is just a ruse to get me to lower my guard so I’ll read the Harry Potter books, isn’t it?”

“I will get you to read them, but everything must happen in time,” Merlin added cryptically.

“We’ll see I guess,” Arthur said checking his phone. “I have to get back for class, but maybe I’ll see you here again?”

“Yeah,” Merlin said. “Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow some time in the afternoon?”

Arthur smiled. “I think you will. Unlike what I think about your quest to get me to read Harry Potter.” Arthur laughed as he turned to walk out the door.

“Start preparing yourself, Arthur. It will happen.” Merlin said confidently.

He does get Arthur to read the books exactly one year later when London had one of its blizzards and the city shut down. Merlin happened to be studying in Arthur and Leon’s flat, which required him to remain there since Arthur had this mother hen instinct with everyone. And as it so happened, he had brought the first two Harry Potter books because he had only a few pages in the first before moving onto the second. And it seemed like fate herself was speaking to Merlin. So he merely turned to Arthur when he complained about going stir crazy just sitting in the flat and asked if he would want to start reading the first book. He did. 


End file.
